2012
2012 is the team's 51st season. The team will be celebrating 50 years of baseball. Just as a note the original 50th season was in 2011. In the off-season Jose Reyes signed with the Florida Marlins for 6 years and he will wear #7. His number 7 later went to new bench coach Bob Geren. For more on the Reyes era being over see The Reyes Era Collapses. The Mets signed 2 pitchers to increase their bullpen power. Those signed were Jon Rauch and Frank Francisco. The Mets made their first trade in the off-season involving once again the San Francisco Giants (when they traded Carlos Beltran in 2011) as they traded Angel Pagan for Andres Torres and Ramon Ramirez. More good news came that Johan Santana will finally make his return as he is feeling much better from the shoulder injury and recovery. To see the Mets off-season moves check the Off-Season. The coaching staff changed as well as they signed Bob Geren, Tom Goodwin, Tim Teufel, Dave Hudgens, and Ricky Bones. They replaced Ken Oberkfell, Mookie Wilson, Chip Hale, Howard Johnson, and Jon Debus. The only coaches that remained were Dan Warthen and Dave Racaniello. The Mets have overhauled their uniforms for 2012. The cream colored pinstriped uniform is now the primary home uniform, while the snow white uniforms serves as the alternate home uniform. The black drop-shadows have been removed from the pinstriped, snow white and road gray jerseys and the black two toned cap has been retired. The black jersey and all black cap will only be worn on a limited basis on the road and will be retired at the end of the season. The Mets will wear two patches, one commemorating the team's 50th anniversary and another honoring Gary Carter. As well changes to Citi Field began as the walls were moved back as a plan to help the Mets drive in more runs. The left field wall dubbed The Great Wall of Flushing was reduced which became the new Party City Deck. On Opening Day the Mets honored catcher Gary Carter who passed away back in February 2012 with a patch in the outfield wall labeled Kid 8. A longtime tradition of the Mets called Banner Day returned after a long hiatus for 12 years. It was last seen in 1996. It took place on May 27. The team's TV home SNY celebrated the teams 50th anniversary on their show Beer Money by asking all Mets related questions to contestants on the season premier on May 28. Other shows such as Mets All-Time Team and The 50 Greatest Mets celebrated the teams 50th anniversary. On June 1 Johan Santana threw the first no-hitter in the team's history against the St. Louis Cardinals. For more see Mets Get First No-Hitter and Johan Santana Gives Mets First No-Hitter. After the all-star break the season collapsed as the team's offense struggled and the bullpen was unfit to take command of their pitching. With this the Mets yet again finished the season in 4th place. Here are the months of the season The Mets best month to start off the year was April. They had a record of 13-10. The Mets greater month to have was May. They had a record of 15-13. The Mets repeat of May month was June. They had a record of 15-13. The Mets worst month was July. They had a record of 7-18. The Mets second worst month was August. They had a record of 12-16. The Mets month out of the postseason was September. They had a record of 11-16. The Mets final month was October. They had a record of 1-2. The Mets total record was 74-88 as shown below at the bottom of the page. Roster at first To see the Mets roster at first click 2012 Mets Roster on April 5, 2012. Current Roster To see the current click 2012 Roster and see the departures here Season Departures Season Pages Games *Mets Sweep Braves *Rally off Giants fails *Sloppy Giants give Mets the Win *Rockies Rocked Mets with 18 *Mets Sweep Marlins *Mets Sweep Phillies *Mets Get Jayed *3 homers slam Padres *Mets lose see-saw battle to the Phillies *Mets Get First No-Hitter *Subway Series 2012 *Mets Sweep Rays *Mets Swept by Reds *Mets Sweep Orioles *Mets Blast Cubs *Mets Blast Phillies Players *September Callups *Santana makes his comeback *Duda blasts Mets over Braves *Scott Hairston hits the cycle *Wright's running blunder give Mets win *Santana shuts Padres *Johan Santana Gives Mets First No-Hitter *Dickey One Hits Rays *Dickey One Hits Orioles *Davis,Hairston,Murphy homer off Cubs Stats *Spring Training 2012 *Extra Inning Game's of 2012 *Mets Opening Day Rosters by the year *Opening Day Season Finale Final Standings of 2012 Season in NL East Eastern Division Team W L Pct GB '' X-Washington '''98 64' .605 '' Atlanta '''94 68' .580 4 '' Philadelphia '''81 81' .50 17 NY Mets 74 88 .457 24 Miami 69 93 ''.426 29'' Category:Years (W-L)